


Afterglow

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Olivia Hawke [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Anders confess their love to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

Olivia stared up at the canopy of her bed, biting back a grin as Anders rolled off of her and lay beside her. They both took a moment to come down from their high, their hearts beating rapidly in their heaving chests, a layer of sweat covering their skin.

Anders was the first to move, turning onto his side to stare at her. She met his gaze, and couldn’t hold back her smile anymore.

"So… that was even better than I imagined," she said, shifting her body to face him.

He let out a short laugh, his hand finding her hip, fingers lightly tracing over her skin. “Better, huh?”

"Yes." Olivia huffed, resting her hand on his chest. "And that’s saying something, because I had already imagined it would be pretty damn good."

Anders laughed again before leaning in and kissing her. She pressed her body up against his as he pulled her close, reveling in the feel of his bare skin touching hers. She got lost in the moment until a particular thought crossed her mind, and she abruptly pulled back, her eyes wide as unease settled in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it? Are you all right?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I’m fine, I’m fantastic… I just… you…" She hesitated, unsure how to phrase her little question. "What about Justice?" she whispered, as if that would prevent the spirit from hearing it—if he was listening, that is. _Was_ he listening? Anders wasn’t glowing or anything, but he’d mentioned that he and Justice were one… Maker, was the spirit… _present_ … during their previous exertions? Olivia grew more unsettled as her mind ran away with unpleasant ideas.

"Justice," Anders began carefully, "does not approve of my obsession with you."

"Obsession?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He shot her that smirk of his, and it calmed her apprehension about the whole situation. “He believes you’re a distraction. It is one of the few things on which he and I disagree.”

"A distraction… right…" It didn’t do much to assuage her fears. Anders went to kiss her again, but she stopped him, nervously meeting his gaze. "How exactly does this all work with him involved?"

He sighed, trying to pick the right words to explain it all. “Justice is a part of me. He’s always there, in the back of my mind,” he began. “But now he’s… quiet.”

"Oh, that’s good," Olivia said with a breath of relief.

"Yes, it is." 

She smiled at him and he smiled back, closing the distance between them once again. When they broke for air, she let out a small giggle.

"Hopefully now I won’t be so much of a distraction—I’m sorry— _obsession_ for you,” she muttered, starting to run her fingers through his hair. He grinned that damned smirk of his again, tightening his grip on her.

"Now that I know what it’s like to be with you, I doubt I will think of little else," he pointed out.  He made a _very_ good point. Anders’ expression became serious, and Olivia’s brows knit together.

"What’s wrong?"

"For three years I have lain awake every night, aching for you," he said, cupping her face with his hand. "I’m still terrified I’ll wake up."

She placed her hand over his, shaking her head. “This isn’t a dream. This is real and wonderful and right and… and I love you, Anders.” She let out a short puff of breath and smiled at him. “I love you.”

He looked almost relieved at her words, his lips quirking up the tiniest bit. “I love you, too, Liv,” he said quietly, and she felt her heart swell with joy. She’d waited _so long_ to hear those words. “I’ve been holding back from saying that. You should have a normal life, not be tied down to a fugitive with no future.” He was looking at her almost desperately now, like he was still afraid she would disappear. “But I don’t ever want to leave you,” he finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Then don’t leave." Olivia took his hand from her face and brought it to her chest, over her heart. She ran her thumb over his stubbled cheek, the tips of her other fingers just brushing against his loose hair. "My life has never been normal. I’ve always had to look over my shoulder and hide who I am… except when I’m with you." She took a deep breath, her gaze drifting over his handsome face before returning to his eyes. "Besides, at this rate, I’m bound to end up just as much a fugitive as you."

Anders went to speak, no doubt to protest the danger she was putting herself in as he always did, but she was quicker, interrupting him before he could even say a word. “I am going to stay by your side, _no matter what_ ,” she breathed, fixing him with an intense stare. “We’re in this together, Anders… and I want you right here with me until the day we die.”

She’d barely seen the joyous effect her reassurance had on him before his lips were on hers again. His kisses were relentless and passionate, and she could _feel_ how much her words meant to him in every one. He whispered his thanks and love, and she returned it with just as much fervor. Olivia had been holding her feelings back for _three years_ … and now that she didn’t have to anymore, it was like a floodgate had opened. She could finally be with the man she loved, the man who knew her and loved her for who she really was, mage and all. It was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
